


【vjin】糖

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【vjin】糖

c1  
六点半，金硕珍从拥挤的地铁脱身。一踏上回家的路连恹恹的神情都收起来了，他大步流星地拐进小区，等电梯的时候哼起时下的流行歌曲。

他平时经常忘记带钥匙，好在总是有人给他留门，今天也一样。橙色的光从门缝里透出来，怎么看都是暖的。

“当当，今天晚上吃什么啊？”金硕珍在玄关蹬掉鞋，踩着地毯啪嗒啪嗒地跑到厨房，金泰亨正把一盘什么东西从烤箱里取出来。

“今天是意大利千层面。”金泰亨冲他笑笑。

色泽红艳的千层面暖烘烘地卧在烤盘里，金硕珍刚想上手，立马被金泰亨铁面无私地拍开了。

“洗手。”金泰亨吩咐他。

切，真严格。金硕珍腹诽，但还是老老实实冲手去了。

不过他很快就忘了这茬，不计前嫌，美食当前毫无尊严。

“金同学，米其林没聘用你去当主厨真是他们这辈子的损失。”金硕珍嘴里塞满了牛肉粒，说话含含糊糊的。

金泰亨撑着头看他，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度:“不需要服务那么多人，哥喜欢就好。”

“又说肉麻话。”金硕珍抖了一下:“我跟你说少刷点微博，很腐蚀当代青年的。”

“no.”金泰亨皱眉:“你上次说多刷微博有利于了解中国国情。”

“呵呵。”金硕珍尴尬地笑了笑，把空盘子推到金泰亨面前:“还有吗？”

“当然。”金泰亨起身帮他去取烤箱里的另外一半。

金泰亨，美国在中交换生，目前是金硕珍的室友兼学弟。

三个月前和金硕珍合租的学长因为毕业搬出去了，正愁找不到人时金泰亨大包小包地站在出租屋的门口，用生硬的中文表达了他想在这里暂住的意愿。

“我，做饭。你，教我中文。”

其实金硕珍不是不会做饭，他只是懒，自从在外面租房子开始冰箱就没有被正经饭菜填满过。金泰亨这么一说，他不知道被戳到什么痒痒的地方，立即丢盔弃甲地请别人进来。

结果没想到自己居然请了个米其林水平的大厨在家里给他开小灶。

唉，要是金泰亨一辈子都给他做饭就好了。金硕珍看着厨房里那个忙碌的背影，邪恶地想。

 

c2  
“金泰亨！”

傍晚金泰亨换好宽松的居家服，正窝在沙发里刷微博，冷不丁被金硕珍的哀嚎吓得缩了一下。

“哥？”他试探地叫了一声。

“金泰亨你不准再给我做饭了！”金硕珍从卧室里冲出来，下身的黑色西裤紧紧地贴着双腿 。

“你必须承担全责！”金硕珍咬牙含泪地把裤子往上提了提:“扣不上！”

“可是哥每次都吃得很开心啊。”金泰亨笑起来:“今天还吃了两人份。”

“我不听！”金硕珍捂住耳朵冲那个露出恶劣微笑的人大喊:“下周我要参加公司考核啦！必须减肥！”

金泰亨耸耸肩:“减肥也不能不吃，你不爱动。”

金硕珍选择性耳聋，拽着裤子往上蹦了蹦，试图把那颗摇摇欲坠的扣子卡进扣眼。

金泰亨看着他因为紧绷而勾勒出来的小腿曲线，觉得那是迷人的。

“哥不用减肥的，这样就很好看。”金泰亨目光灼灼地盯着他。

“哥无论何时都很好看的。”他又补了一句。

“我都叫你不要老是刷微博了！”金硕珍半眯起眼睛，摆摆手关上房门。

美国作风。金硕珍靠在门边捂住胸口，肋骨下的鼓动却还是诚实地加速。

 

c3  
没想到第二天金泰亨就出事了。

金硕珍赶到警察局时，警察正在给金泰亨受伤的手臂做简单的包扎，他安安静静坐在那里，乖顺地垂下眼睛。

“金泰亨你是不是不要命了啊！”金硕珍从接到电话开始胸腔里就压抑着铅块一样的情绪，这会儿看到人了，冲过去想揪起他的领口，结果被警察拦了个满怀。

地上还有一些血迹，金硕珍看到那些殷红色的圆点，手脚都在抖。

“他要钱你就给他啊！你以为你三头六臂还是怎么的？敢和带刀子的人肉搏？”

“钱包里有很重要的东西。”金泰亨抬头露出一个很勉强的笑容，好像用尽了全身的力气。

他又用英语交代了些什么，金硕珍烦躁地撩了一把刘海，扭头跟警察翻译:“他说钱不要紧，只要钱包在就行。”

从警察局出来，天色已暗，两人沉默地站在街边，初夏的风裹着尘霾扑面而来，又闷又热。

金硕珍也不知道刚才自己为什么那么失控，同住一个屋檐下三个多月，他还是第一次正经八百地对金泰亨发那么大火。

头顶是窒息一样庞大的寂静，一切都令人无言。

终于金硕珍在闷热的夜晚里深吸一口气，扭头问金泰亨:“晚饭我们吃火锅？”

金泰亨阴霾的脸色慢慢明朗起来，他冲金硕珍很用力地点了点头。

怎么就那么喜欢火锅。金硕珍觉得夏天吃火锅真是一件让人沮丧的事，火锅就该属于冬天。但金泰亨居然比他还本地人，上次去逛超市专门买了个鸳鸯锅回来。

他咧着嘴笑:“我们回去拿鸳鸯锅煮火锅。”

于是两个人乘地铁去附近的菜市场买菜，金硕珍从没见过比金泰亨更喜欢菜市场的同龄男生，一进去仿佛连眼睛都亮晶晶的。

回到出租屋，金泰亨一个人在厨房里忙活，明确表示不需要金硕珍帮忙，金硕珍就百无聊赖地蹲在客厅里找他在旧杂货店里淘来的碟片。

除了火锅，金泰亨对中文老唱片也很着迷，最喜欢的歌手是邓丽君。

《何日君再来》响起时，鸳鸯火锅被端上了饭桌。

金硕珍把冰箱里的啤酒都搬出来，一罐接一罐。他翻翻朋友圈，发现某个学妹上传了几张金泰亨的照片。大概是前几天的交换生轰趴，金泰亨在里面笑得那么过分，又笑得那么真。

夜深人静，只剩下唱片机里的邓丽君还有火锅“咕嘟咕嘟”冒泡的声音。

金硕珍有点醉了，他趴在阳台上呼出一口微醺的热气。  
“泰亨啊，你以后回美国了记得保护好自己……美国可吓人了，他们都有枪。”金硕珍说着，胡乱拿手比划了一下。

金泰亨平静地望着他，很轻很轻地说了一句什么。

金硕珍没听清，只好去读他的口型，大概是“哥，我想问你。”

“问我什么？”金硕珍扭头去看他，金泰亨的侧脸沉在星光里，如梦似幻般好看。

金泰亨上前一步搂住他的腰，用英文说了一遍:“I wanna kiss you.”

而后，他便吻上了金硕珍。

 

c4  
手机铃声及时拯救了金硕珍。

他慌忙从金泰亨怀里挣脱出来，跑到客厅拿起电话接听。

闵玧其估计也喝醉了，在电话那头含混不清地骂:“金硕珍你有病吧……你知不知道大家等你多久？什么重要的小朋友？就那么重要晚上的聚会都鸽了，你……”

手机不知怎么的摁到了免提，那些声音也就从客厅飘到了阳台，甚至飘到了c城的整个夜空中。

“你可闭嘴吧！”金硕珍对着电话吼了一句，砰地摔上卧室门。

他躺在床上希望沉睡不醒，但是事与愿违，睁眼闭眼都是金泰亨缱绻的笑意。他被夜晚冲昏了头脑，差点就要陷落了。

早上起床的时候，餐桌上摆着一盘金枪鱼沙拉，但金泰亨不见人影。

“还真是减肥餐。”金硕珍嘟嘟囔囔。

当天金硕珍回家没人给他留门，他站在紧闭的大门口，手机突然跳出一条微信。

“哥，我回美国了。”

 

c5  
金泰亨回美国了，在这半个月他再无音信。

警察给金硕珍打电话时，他第一反应是金泰亨出事了，手抖得快握不住手机。

确实也是关于金泰亨的事，他之前被抢走的钱包被找到了，钱已经失踪，只剩下一个空钱包。

金硕珍回家时顺便去警察局帮他取了，钱包是从河里捞起来的，到现在还有些潮润。

“这得晾晾吧。”他把钱包放在手里掂了掂，然后轻轻地摊开。

那一瞬间，温热的、酸涩的，让人饱满发胀的情绪，从金硕珍的头顶尽数浇了下来。

透明的隔层里，夹着金硕珍的照片。被水浸泡过，颜料从中心四散开来，金硕珍笑得不甚清晰。

“钱包里有很重要的东西。”

金泰亨那天的表情他还很清楚的记得，明明是在笑，却觉出一点缺憾的苦涩。

昭然若揭。

金硕珍把晾好的钱包拍照，发给金泰亨。

他不知道该有什么期待，工作一整天，能闲下来的时刻他总要点开微信，看看有没有金泰亨的回应。

或许真的是太忙，忙着应付最后的考核。金硕珍争分夺秒地准备，最后搬到朋友那里去住，只要坐两站地铁就能抵达位于市中心的公司。

考核结果下来那天，主管把金硕珍叫到办公室，单独通知他结果。

“纽约那边需要一个精通英语和熟悉我们产品的新人，这次考核你的表现让上头很满意，想问问你的意思。”

“我去。”金硕珍平静地开口。

办好各种手续，动身去纽约的前一周，金硕珍回到出租屋收拾东西。要带走的太多，金硕珍的朋友也过来帮他收拾，两人一直折腾到饭点，金硕珍准备亲自下厨。

离开了一个月，冰箱里的菜都坏了。

金泰亨出国前给他包的饺子，一层一层码在冰箱里，仔细地分成许多份，也不能吃了。

金硕珍对着冰箱里坏掉的蔬菜、水果和饺子，想起金泰亨在的时候，整个房间都充满烟火气息，那是鲜活生动的存在感啊，他不知道怎么的眼眶就红了一圈。

而就在三天前，金泰亨在网上向学校提交了结束交流学习的申请，他不会再回来了。

金硕珍的手指虚虚地扒着冰箱门，像一尾缺水的鱼，终于干涸起来，终于僵硬起来。

他蹲下身捂住不断流出温热液体的双眼，朋友拍着他的肩膀安慰道:“哭什么哭，地球还没毁灭，你可以跑可以跳，可以追随你的爱人。”

 

c6  
金硕珍来到美国之后，吃什么东西都有些食不知味。

美国这边的公司工时比国内少，除了周末，一个月里还有大大小小几个假期，加班全凭个人意愿。上司更追求效率，就算把工作拿回家，只要做好了就能得到认可。

时间一多起来，金硕珍就到处找吃的，来验证自己的味觉。

和金泰亨住在一起时，经常看到他抱着平板看美食纪录片，金硕珍每次望着那个沙发上塌陷下去的一块就会莫名觉得安静。而在他回美国之后，金硕珍也开始看这些了。

他利用假期去了许多片子里介绍的餐厅，租车开去乡下找一家小餐馆，走到一半迷路了，在旷野里兜兜转转开不出去，疲倦和烦躁鲸吞蚕食他的身体，金硕珍闭上眼睛。

醒来时是傍晚，天空呈现落拓的深蓝。手机里邓丽君还在甜美地哼唱，金硕珍感觉自己正被巨大的孤独密不透风地包裹着。他看着联系人列表最上面金泰亨的名字，像一种温暖的召唤。

电话突然毫无征兆响起，金硕珍吓了一跳。金泰亨的越洋号码不断在屏幕上闪烁，他愣了半天也没反应过来，以为还在做梦。

金硕珍颤抖着摁下接通键，听到对面久违的声音，眼眶又开始发热。

只要用了喉咙，他的爱意便满溢而出。

“金泰亨，你还好吗？”

“我很好……我想……”

信号不太好，他的声音断断续续的，金硕珍听得不太真切。他立马下车寻找信号强的地方，那头的声音却越来越渺茫。

金硕珍奔走在夜色茫茫的乡间路边，举着手机冲那边大喊:“喂，金泰亨，听得到吗？喂！金泰亨！”

“金泰亨我想你啊！我想见你！”金硕珍缓缓地折下腰，太浓重的爱意将他压弯了，但电话那头只剩下轻飘飘的忙音。

电话再响起时，金泰亨的声音清晰多了:“我从房子里出来了，哥刚刚说什么？”

金硕珍蹲在地上，把脑袋埋进膝盖，没有回答他。

“哥，你具体位置在哪里？”金泰亨问。

金硕珍闷声报出一串地址，随后陷入长久的沉默。他和金泰亨相处的那些记忆碎片像是被雨天逼迫搬家的蚂蚁一样，从幽暗的洞穴里排队爬出来，整齐地从他心脏上爬过去。

许久之后，金泰亨开了口:“哥，你愿意……”

话没说完，信号突然又断了。电话那头传来“滋滋”的电流声，接着彻底断掉，像断掉了毕生的希望。

 

c7  
在乡下待了两天直到假期结束，金硕珍打道回纽约。

他坐在火车上，回想和金泰亨通话的那一晚，那种无力感就像是从深海挣扎出水面，金硕珍一遍遍地翻看通话记录，原来不是梦，前三秒的庆幸过去之后，就会开始忍不住流下眼泪。

坐在他旁边胖胖的美国中年女人，用英语关切地问他:“先生，出什么事了吗？”

金硕珍哭着回答:“我把我喜欢的人弄丢了。”

回到公司楼下已经是下午，金硕珍做了几个深呼吸，扯出一个疏松平常的微笑走了进去。

同是c城来的老乡K在公司门口看到金硕珍，笑得不加掩饰:“赶着回来见男朋友的？你男朋友长得真能打。”

金硕珍一脸疑惑，K指着大厅访客等待的区域:“人家都坐好久了，早上来的，问了你回来的时间就一直等在那里。”

金泰亨正朝这边走来，手里捧着一束粉色的玫瑰，他露出一个温润的笑容，走得越近越生动。

金硕珍睫毛上那种若有若无的沉甸感依然存在，眨几下眼睛，世界又变化了那么千分之几。

“哥愿意和我试试吗？”金泰亨问他。

没等金硕珍回答，他又笑着说:“很多时刻我想起哥，分不清哪一个时刻你更让我沉迷。今天是六月的第一天，哥是我的小朋友，我时刻为你心动。 ”

他把那束新鲜的玫瑰花放在金硕珍怀里。花瓣上还有一些露水，看起来像眼眶里浮动的泪。

“你怎么这么会啊。”金硕珍眼睛弯起来，他看着怀里的玫瑰:“不过小朋友都不会喜欢花的，你应该给我一颗糖。”

“啊，这个我还真有。”金泰亨脸上的笑容逐渐加深。他走近金硕珍，吻上他的唇。

金硕珍抵着他的额头笑起来。

“真甜。”


End file.
